The Proposal
by anime100590
Summary: tsunayoshi is a little bit sad that reborn left him alone and didn't say goodbye, but tsunayoshi dont know that reborn is planning something that includes a beach, a picnic and a little box. R27 (one-shot)


**Disclaimer: i dont own katekyo hitman reborn**

 **Pairing: R27 (R27 rules)**

 **The Proposal**

Today was a beautiful day. The sun is shining and the birds are singing, in general there was a good atmosphere. Except in the middle of the woods, in a big mansion, in office there was a gloomy aura that came from our beloved mafia boss tsunayoshi sawada who was hidden behind large piles of paperwork. ''mou, stupid reborn'' said tsunayoshi with a pout. ''what's wrong tsuna'' takeshi yamamato said who just came in the room with another pile of paperwork. ''reborn left without saying goodbye, he didnt even let me cuddle him'' said tsunayoshi with a pout and a frown. '' Maa maa, there's definitely a good reason for that, maybe he is busy with something else'' said takeshi who averted his eyes from tsunayoshi. "You know something dont you'' said tsunayoshi with a glare. '' Hahahaha, gomen ne i dont know anything, well here is your paperwork, gotta go bye bye tsuna'' takeshi said and he run out of the office. ''come back here'' tsunayoshi said who chased after him. '' Tsk, i lost him, just you wait takeshi i will get you one day'' said tsunayoshi who walked back to the office.

A couple hours later:

Tsuna was still busy with his paperwork and he was almost done when he heard: ''chaos, dame-tsuna'' reborn said who came in the office with a bunch of flowers. '' Reborn, where were you the whole day and for who are those flowers?'' tsunayoshi said. '' These flowers are for you and for what i was doing the whole day, well you will found out later lets go tsuna'' said reborn '' go? Go where? Tsunayoshi asked with a confused face. ''somewhere'' reborn said and he dragged tsunayoshi outside into his car and left the vongola mansion. After driving for awhile tsunayoshi got curious about where they were going, so he asked reborn Where they were going. ''were almost there" reborn said with stoic face, but what tsunayoshi didnt see was that reborn put his hand the whole time on his pocket to be sure that the little box was still there.

A couple minutes later:

Tsunayoshi looked up when they stopped and saw that they were on a beach. ''reborn, why are we on a beach?'' tsunayoshi asked. '' you will see soon enough'' reborn said with a smile and they both got out of the car and walked to the beach. Reborn grabbed tsunayoshi's hand and dragged him to a quiet place and when they arrived there, tsunayoshi saw a picnic blanket with a lot of delicous food. '' Reborn, did you this for me'' tsunayoshi asked with a smile. '' Of course this is for you dame-tsuna'' reborn said. The rest for the day they both enjoyed the delicous food, wine and each other. When reborn saw that it was almost sunset he grabbed tsunayoshi's hand and dragged him to the cliff above the ocean. '' Tsuna, there is something i want to ask you'' reborn said. ''what do you want to ask? Tsunayoshi said and suddenly reborn got down on one knee showed the box, reborn opened the box and tsunayoshi saw the most beautiful ring he ever saw and gasped. ''reborn'' said tsunayoshi with tears in his eyes. '' il mio amore, il mio cuore, il mio cielo. Voglio stare con te per sempre, vuoi sposarmi* ?'' reborn asked. ''yes yes yes yesyesyesyes'' said tsunayoshi and jumped on reborn. They both laughed and they looked each other on the eyes and just when the sun was setting they kissed each other with a lot of passion. When reborn and tsuna were kissing the suddenly heard a click, they stopped the kiss and looked at the direction of the sound and saw the whole famiglia. '' when did you all came "tsunayoshi asked with a blush on his face. '' Kufufufu, we were here the whole time, dear boss said mukuro. ''bossu, congratulations said chrome. '' jyuudaime, im so happy for you'' said hayato with tears on his eyes. ''hahahaha congratulations you both said takeshi with a smile on his face. ''that was EXTREME beautiful said ryohei. '' congratulations tsuna-nii said lambo, i-pin and fuuta. ''hn, congratulations '' said kyoya. '' mama is so happy for you tsu-kun said Nana with a smile. ''you better look after my dear-tsunafish, reborn said iemitsu with tears in his eyes. Everyone was smiling and congratulated the two. Thank you Everyone'' said tsunayoshi with a smile and tears on his eyes. Tsuna looked back to reborn and reborn looked back to tsuna and they sealed it with a kiss.

The End

 **Hello Everyone. This is my First fanfic so be a bit easy with me i hope you all wil love it. Thank you for reading it.**

 **I am thinking to make a sequel where tsuna and reborn are going get married, so if you want to that i make a sequel please review.**

 **Goodbye.**

 ***** **il mio** **amore** **,** **il mio cuore** **,** **il mio cielo** **.** **Voglio stare con te per sempre, vuoi sposarmi=** my, love, my heart, my sky. I want to be with you forever, do you want to marry me?


End file.
